1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recordation of multiple images on hard copy. The images are retrieved from data bank storage and approximately continuously magnified to fit into a selected format for hard copy recordation or projection. Images stored in one format may be translated to a different format and recorded or projected with other images on a single hard copy imageable material.
2. Background of the Art
Multiple ordered images are presently provided on hard copy by a slow and time consuming process. The original images are, for example, taken and recorded in a storage bank. The individual images are then singularly projected, focused through an optical lens, and recorded on a photosensitive article which provides the hard copy. To provide more than one image on the hard copy, the film (photosensitive material) or lens is repeatedly moved so that the various images are projected onto different areas of the photosensitive article. The images are usually projected by cathode ray tubes (CRT's ). The images are of limited quality, even using even the best CRT's available. Poor quality in such systems may be caused by lack of resolution, phosphor mottle, geometric distortions around the edges of the CRT, etc. Additionally, such systems are inherently slow and involve mechanical movement which limit their speed and versatility. The creation of multiple copies requires the repitition of this time consuming process. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,587 and 4,345,276.
Laser recording systems provide the potential for much higher quality hard copies, but laser systems cannot presently be used readily in multiple image production and format changing. The laser dot size and the positioning of individual spots are fixed by the optical system design and are not easily varied. The obvious technique of printing each image in the composition of a multi-image format will work, but the present invention offers significant advantages.
A number of different systems have been used to store digital information and project a single image onto a temporary display device or hard copy. Such single image systems are shown primarily for use in medical radiography and emphasize enhancement of the image from a digitized information source. Such enhancement systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,481, 4,315,318, 4,317,179, 4,334,244, and 4,346,409. These systems are only for single image treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,179 does mention that the system can be used in combination with other procedures such as a gradation process, reduction of image size and a smoothing process.